reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Venter's Place
|game = Red Dead Redemption Red Dead Redemption 2 |type = Ranch |territory = State of New Austin |region = Cholla Springs |location = |inhabitants = Bert Venter |image2 = File:DonJulioMap.png|RDR File:DonJulioRDR2Map.png|RDR2 }} Venter's Place is a ranch in Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redemption 2 in the Cholla Springs region of the New Austin territory. Background Red Dead Redemption It is a small ranch northwest of Lake Don Julio. The ranch is smaller than most ranches, including Critchley's Ranch. Undead Nightmare This is the location of Grover Boone, the fourth missing person to be rescued in the Fort Mercer segment of the Missing Souls Side-missions. The ranch located here also serves as a clue for the Undead Treasure Hunter challenge Rank 2. Liars and Cheats After downloading the Liars and Cheats DLC pack, Venter's Place becomes a gang hideout in Free Roam. As with the other hideouts from that DLC, upon completion the player with the highest score unlocks a chest containing the Explosive Rifle. ''Red Dead Redemption 2'' The ranch serves as a Del Lobo outpost, housing three gang members. If the player visits the house for the first time a random encounter will be triggered where Del Lobos are having a party only to be robbed afterwards by a prostitute which can alternatively be robbed by the player after she leaves the house. Layout The whole ranch has a fence running around it in a circle; the ranch consists of two main buildings: a farmhouse and a barn. A single man wanders the ranch, this man is either "Mr. Venter" or a ranch hand. He is most likely a ranch hand as a small mattress can be found in the barn, which would usually be slept in by a ranch hand. The farmhouse is mostly the same model as the one at Critchley's Ranch, with just a few differences: the farmhouse only has one canister outside the front door whereas the farmhouse at Critchley's Ranch has two, and the farmhouse in Venter's Place has a canopy to the left side with a barrel underneath it and a crate with a whiskey jug on it and a cooking pan outside it too. Despite this, the barn is a completely different model to the one at Critchley's and has no tools hanging on the outside. The ground on the ranch is dotted with large stones, rocks and pebbles. A wheelbarrow is placed next to the barn. Animals The ranch has two horses and four chickens. The ranch is also home to a scrawny brown ranch dog, the same breed and model of the dog at Critchley's Ranch. Trivia * There is a man named Bert Venter who likely owns the ranch. * Standing next to the house and equipped with a Rolling Block Rifle, it is possible to see the building at Pleasance House, a considerable distance away to the northwest. Gallery Image:Venter's_Place.jpg|John Marston riding horseback at Venters Place. 629.png|A posse in Venters Place. Achievements/Trophies Red Dead Redemption The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Undead Nightmare Rescuing the missing person at this location contributes toward the following Achievement/Trophy: ---- Related Content de:Venter’s Place fr:Venter's Place es:Venter’s Place Category:Redemption Locations Category:New Austin Category:Hideouts Category:Locations Category:Redemption II Locations